Doomsday
Doomsday is a character from DC Comics, who is famous for killing Superman. He previously fought Hulk in the 69th episode of Death Battle, Hulk VS Doomsday. Fanon Wiki ideas so far *Doomsday Vs Abeloth *Akuma vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Astro Boy *Asura vs Doomsday *Bowser vs Doomsday *Chara vs. Doomsday *Doomsday vs Cyborg Superman *Destroyah vs Doomsday *Dr. Doom Vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Elementor *Doomsday vs Frieza *Goku vs Doomsday *Kratos vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Lord Boros *Majin Buu VS Doomsday *Doomsday vs Mephiles the Dark *Monster X vs Doomsday *Optimus Prime vs Doomsday *Sephiroth vs. Doomsday *Sentry vs Doomsday *Thor vs Doomsday *Vilgax vs Doomsday *Doomsday vs Yveltal Completed Fights * Apocalypse vs. Doomsday * Doomsday VS Broly *Wolverine vs Doomsday * Doomsday vs. Cell * Godzilla vs Doomsday * Hulk vs. Doomsday (Fanon Version) * Juggernaut Vs Doomsday * Doomsday vs. SCP-682 * Thanos vs Doomsday Possible Opponents *Kimeramon (Digimon) *Galactus (Marvel) *''Mortal Kombat'' **Raiden (Mortal Kombat) **Scorpion *Berserker/Heracles (Fate/Stay Night) *Saitama (One Punch Man) *''BlazBlue'' **Azrael **Susanoo *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) History Known as "The Ultimate", Doomsday was created ages ago on Krypton thousands of years ago by a scientist named Bertron. as a biomechanical super-soldier, a living weapon of mass destruction. But this process involved Bertron cross-breeding the artificial birth of a Kryptonian hybrid, left to fend for itself in the more harshest environments of the Kryptonian wilderness with creature killed and its genetic material collected to create a more resilient clone. This process, along with a further cross-breeding with the DNA of the strongest creatures on Krypton, was repeated over and over for decades as a form of accelerated natural evolution. The agony of these repeated deaths was recorded in the genes of Bertron's final creation, driving the creature insane and follow one overwhelming instinct: destroy everyone and everything in sight. When the creature proved too difficult to control, his containment costing the lives of thousands of Kryptonians, the Council discontinued Bertron's experiments and banned all forms of cross-breeding while having the creature jettisoned into the Phantom Zone. However, the beast acted in his final moments of consciousness to change the stasis cell's trajectory and it eventually crashed on Earth, the force of the impact driving it deep underground. The beast slept for centuries before finally reviving and bursting free. Dubbed "Doomsday" by Booster Gold, the beast is still motivated by his instincts to kill everything around him yet has a greater obsession to kill all Kryptonians. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Classified "The Ultimate Lifeform" * Height: 8'10''/269 cm * Weight: 914 lbs/415 kg * Created through rapidly-accelerated evolution * Once temporarily gained sentience * Huggability level: Cactus Powers & Abilities * Immense strength * Superhuman durability * Rapid healing factor * Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks * If killed, will revive immune to cause of death. Feats * Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams * Battled Gogs nonstop for 100 nonstop years * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion * Defeated the Justice League * Can tunnel through the center of the Earth * Defeated the Green Lanterns and Darkseid * "Killed" Superman. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Real name: The Ultimate (no alter ego) *Height: 8' 10" *Weight: 915 lbs (415 kg) *Origin: Prehistoric Krypton *Created through the scientific genius of murdering a baby for 30 years strait; vacuuming its guts and re-cloning it after each death. Powers & Abilities * Immense strength ** Doomsday has matched and surpassed the strength of Kryptonians and Gods throughout the DC universe; many of whom have the strength to destroy planets. Doomsday's strength grows indefinitely over time due to his evolutionary powers and absorbing sunlight. * Superhuman durability ** Doomsday has easily survived attacks capable of destroying planets. While his durability previously has been finite, Doomday's durability grows indefinitely over time. Some depictions of Doomsday are so strong that the Justice Leage are forced to imprison or exile Doomsday in deep space or the Phantom Zone in order to 'defeat' him. * Rapid healing factor ** Doomsday can regenerate an entire limb in mere seconds. His healing factor allows Doomsday to eventually be revived even if he's killed in battle. * Quickly adapts to his foe's attacks ** For example; Doomsday once closed his ear cavities to be immune to a sound gun. In a duel against Martian Manhunter he evolved to resist his psychic attacks and learned to breath fire to exploit Martian Manhunter's weakness to flames http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/1/14721/1167006-doomsdayrex158sz.jpg. * If killed, will revive immune to cause of death. ** Theoretically this means Doomsday will eventually be completely indestructible after every attempt to kill him fails. There are no known faults with these adaptations and the immunities applies to potentially limitless magnitudes. ** Is now immune to being; beaten to death by Superman, ripped in half, overwhelmed by a Kryptonian horde (Kryptonians in general are strong enough to destroy planets, and Superman himself possesses theoretically unlimited strength), lobotomized by heat-vision (which can reach temperatures hotter than the sun), and incinerated by; Radiant's spiritual energy, Darkseid's godly Omega Beams (the Omega Beams are designed to incarcerate any mortal) and Imperiex's cosmic energy (who claims to be as powerful as the big bang). ** Zack Snyder's depiction of Doomsday was killed by a Kryptonite Spear (as this Doomsday is a clone of the Kryptonian Zod). If this Doomsday is revived, he will be immune to Kryptonite. * Has no internal organs, can survive without food or air. ** Like Superman, Doomsday is solar powered. However even without sunlight, his body will eventually refuel itself automatically. This makes it impossible for Doomsday to feel exhaustion. Doomsday still has a nervous system and so still can feel pain. * Can grow and extend poisonous bone spikes that can pierce Kryptonian skin. ** These spikes can grow from almost any part of his body; most noticeably his knuckles (akin to Wolverine's claws). *** Other locations include; his knees, toes, forearms, shoulders, back, ankles, beard and mouth. ** These spikes also evolve continuously; which explains why they can harm Kryptonians and other nigh indestructible opponents. * Super Speed. ** Doomsday is fast enough to fight against Flash and Superman, who are faster than light speed and occasionally implied to have infinite speed. * In his 'Adult Form', Doomsday emits an incinerating aura capable of destroying all life around him. This aura can even harm and poison Kryptonians. * Adult Doomsday gained the ability to teleport by making portals. This means exiling him will not stop him; as seen when Superman threw him into Venus only for him to come back to Earth. http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/10/102593/3919053-0+%2832%29.jpg * While not mentioned in Death Battle; some depictions of Doomsday have Kryptonian DNA. This gives him some Kryptonian powers; including flight and the ability to 'breath' a heat vision blast capable of destroying a city. * Some Doomsday clones can have their DNA altered, like being made out of Kryptonite https://readrant.files.wordpress.com/2008/06/all-american-reject.jpg. * Millions of years of combat experience. * Doom to All ** Doomsday temporarily is covered in green scales which makes him resistant to knockback and flinching. This allows Doomsday to begin rampaging without being slowed down. Feats * Defeated other infamously godlike powerhouses from DC. ** Survived Darkseid's Omega Beams and defeated Darkseid. ** Defeated a Guardian of the Universe. ** Broke Wonder Woman's arms. ** "Killed" Superman. * Defeated the Justice League (including the Green Lantern Corps) * Fought and defeated other Kryptonians, even when outnumbered. * Battled Gogs nonstop for 100 nonstop years * Survived a one million nuke equivalent explosion and a blast that destroyed 1/5 of a planet. * Can tunnel through the center of the Earth https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uy8gFEIG4IM * Punched through the Phantom Zone. ** Doomsday has broken out most of his previous restraints, making him nearly impossible to imprison indefinitely. * Adult Doomsday made Wildebeest an endangered species: simply by walking past them. * Survived some of the most powerful weapons in DC including the Soultaker Sword and the Sword of Athena. Weaknesses * Possibly can be permanently killed by sending him to the end of time. * Was rendered unable to fight by having him inside two teleportation machines; creating an infinite loop that made him unable to move (Doomsday Wars). * Can be (temporarily) killed by an attack he never survived before if it overwhelms his defenses and healing factor. ** This means younger depictions of Doomsday are significantly weaker than his current depiction; as they don't have the same history of adaptation. * Predictably and obsessively focused on killing other lifeforms; perusing them endlessly no matter the risk. Doomsday sometimes ignores a fight to murder innocent or defenseless animals or humans. Doomsday thinks of nothing else other than mass murder. * Literally mindless; Doomsday ignores strategy and instead always charges fearlessly and recklessly into battle. He can be easily outsmarted or led into a trap. ** Can still feel pain and be knocked out despite his lack of a brain. * Doomsday is mentally traumatized by the 1000s of deaths he experienced during his initial 30 years on prehistoric Krypton. * Doomsday is sometimes depicted with Kryptonian DNA, giving him an initial weakness to Kryptonite (though Doomsday evolved to now be immune to the radiation). * Doomsday is at his weakest when deprived from sunlight for long periods of time. This is why the Calaton Containment Suit was able to imprison Doomsday for so long: his coffin blocked out sunlight. * Some depictions of Doomsday can't fly, giving flying characters like Superman an aerial advantage. * Despite being virtually invincible, Doomsday has a history of being defeated by Superman multiple times. ** Was defeated by Communist Superman quickly and fairly easily; despite Parasite, Livewire and Atomic Skull assisting Doomsday. ** Some of these defeats were done by unconventional means; like imprisoning Doomsday or sending him to a distant galaxy, dimension or time period. Gallery Doomsday_(Superman-_Doomsday).png Doomsday_(DCAU).jpeg Doomsday_(BvS-_DoJ).jpeg Doomsday_(DCUO).jpeg Doomsday_(Smallville).png Superman-vs-Doomsday-600x702.jpg|Doomsday vs Superman Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Monster Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Warrior Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Poison Users